She's killing me -Peddie
by xxJustBeingMexx
Summary: A Peddie sonfic. To A rocket to the moons,Shes killing me.


**This is a Peddie sonfic, I heard the song and thought of Peddie!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**EDDIE**

_**All my friends are coming over**_  
_**And I hope nobody told her**_  
_**She has a way of turning sunshine into rain**_  
_**I got on that shirt she hates**_  
_**I just know that face she'll make**_  
_**Even though it hurts, she's my favorite pain**_

**Faibina (Fabien and Nina) are joining for a double date and i hope Nina didn't tell her,**

**She has has a way of turning sunshine into rain, I put on that shirt shes hates and i know that face she'll make,**

**Even though it hurts shes my favorite pain.**

_**She never drives her car  
She drives me crazy  
She ran outta gas and somehow I'm to blame**_

**She never tells me anything, She drives me crazy,**

**But when I forget to say something, She argues she can't trust me?**

**_I'll take her out and drop her off  
On the outskirts of our town  
I'd leave a trail of roses that lead back home  
(so come back home)  
She'll pick a fight for no good reason  
She knows I'll never leave  
I love her half to death but she's killing me_**

**I'll take her out and drop her off**

**on a date in a clearing in the woods**

**I'd leave a trail of roses that lead to her room**

**(so follow them)**

**She'll pick a fight for no good reason**

**She knows I'll never leave**

**I love her half to death but shes killing me!**

**_All my friends, they say they like her  
But I know behind my back  
They all think the same things that I do_**

_**She spends her daddy's credit card**_  
_**and says that I'm the one who's lazy**_  
_**She's like a dream and a nightmare coming true**_

**My dad says that he likes her **

**but i know behind my back**

**He thinks that shes a trouble maker**

**She's always hangs around with sibuna**

**And says that im the one that's lazy**

** She's like a dream and a nightmare come true.**

**_I'll take her out and drop her off  
On the outskirts of our town  
I'd leave a trail of roses that lead back home  
(so come back home)  
She'll pick a fight for no good reason  
She knows I'll never leave  
I love her half to death but she's killing me_**

**I'll take her out and drop her off**

**on a date in a clearing in the woods**

**I'd leave a trail of roses that lead to her room**

**(so follow them)**

**She'll pick a fight for no good reason**

**She knows I'll never leave**

**I love her half to death but shes killing me!**

**_And I wouldn't have it any other way_****  
****_She can change her clothes_****  
****_She can change her hair_****  
****_But she'll always be the same. _****_So I went out and bought her roses_****  
****_She complained about the thorns_****  
****_I caught her smiling and that's what I do it for_**

**And I wouldn't have it any other way**  
**She can change her clothes**  
**She can change her hair**  
**But she'll always be the same**

**So I went out and bought her roses**  
**She complained about the thorns**  
**I caught her smiling and that's what I do it for!**

**_I'll take her out and drop her off  
On the outskirts of our town  
I'd leave a trail of roses that lead back home  
(so come back home)  
She'll pick a fight for no good reason  
She knows I'll never leave  
I love her half to death oh yeah i love her half to death_**

**I'll take her out and drop her off**

**on a date in a clearing in the woods**

**I'd leave a trail of roses that lead to her room**

**(so follow them)**

**She'll pick a fight for no good reason**

**She knows I'll never leave**

**I love her half to death she knows i love her half to death**

**_I'll take her out and drop her off  
On the outskirts of our town  
I'd leave a trail of roses that lead back home  
(so come back home)  
She'll pick a fight for no good reason  
She knows I'll never leave  
I love her half to death but she's killing me_**

**_SHE'S KILLING ME..._**

**I'll take her out and drop her off**

**on a date in a clearing in the woods**

**I'd leave a trail of roses that lead to her room**

**(so follow them)**

**She'll pick a fight for no good reason**

**She knows I'll never leave**

**I love her half to death but shes killing me!**

**SHE'S KILLING ME!**


End file.
